Aguacero
by Set-Yam
Summary: Problemas en su relacion ocacionaran que Joey abandone a Kaiba.Amor desilucion y muchas lagrimas en una sola cancion.Song finc JoeyXKaiba


**Aguacero **

_**Saldré de viaje, me iré muy lejos, sin equipaje con tu recuerdo, no será fácil dejar los sueños, guardados en un cajón.**_

"no puede ser que ahora después de dos años me tenga que ir de aquí"

#va a salir señor-esa voz tan ya conocida lo saco de sus pensamientos

#si Marean me iré de viaje

#y su maleta señor

#nada de lo que tengo me pertenece

#pero señor eso quiere decir que...

#si Marean me voy-la interrumpió si de por si era difícil dejar todo atrás el hecho de que una de las personas que le dieron tanto apoyo se lo dijera, lo hacia aun mas difícil

#espero que te valla bien en tu vida...

#señor pero que le diremos al señor Kaiba si pregunta por usted?

#hay una nota en la cómoda del lado izquierdo, no habrá ningún problema

#lo que diga señor

#adiós

#adiós señor y que le valla bien

#igualmente

El chico salió del interior de la mansión que durante dos años fue su hogar

#desea que lo lleve a alguna parte señor-decía el chofer mientras le abría la puerta de la limusina

#no gracias Rollan prefiero caminar

#lo que diga señor

El chico continuo su caminar a través del jardín que en ves de eso parecía parque.

Salió completamente de aquel lugar y abordo un taxi

#al aeropuerto por favor

#si señor

El camino al aeropuerto se le hacia eterno habían tantas cosas que dejaba que hacia parecer que cualquier cosa lo haría regresar...

Mientras se dirigía al aeropuerto varios recuerdos vinieron a su mente principalmente el de el día en el que se fue a vivir a la casa del que es, era y será el amor de su vida

Flash back 

#me da mucho gusto que hallas aceptado venir a vivir con migo-decía mientras entraba y cerraba la puerta de su habitación

#y a mi me da mas gusto que tu me hallas invitado a vivir contigo-decía mientras le daba un cariñoso pero apasionado beso

#te amo mi cachorro siempre-murmuraba en su oído-siempre nunca lo olvides te amare

Prosiguieron dándose tiernos besos y cariñosas caricias

Caminaron torpemente hacia la cama, ahí el mas alto recostó al güero mientras le seguía besando y desabrochándole la camisa...

#me encanta tu cuerpo jamás me cansare de verlo y de hacerlo mío

#y jamás me cansare de que me hagas tuyo

Continuo besándolo mientras le terminaba de quitar la camisa...

Bajo hacia su cuello con pequeños besos que hacían estremecer al güero, continuo su andar por el pecho dejando un camino de saliva que por el que circulaba una y otra vez, continuo descendiendo hasta que se encontró con uno de los rozados pezones de su amado el cual lo comenzó a besar, chupar, lamer intercalando con pequeñas mordidas que provocaba al rubio cargas eléctricas impresionantes en el interior de su cuerpo, paso con el siguiente pezón haciendo lo mismo que con el anterior...

Continuo su andar hasta el ombligo de su amante ahí se quedo y realizando casi el mismo procedimiento que con los pezones...

Ahí tuvo que para su andar ya que había algo que le estorbaba y eso eran los pantalones del rubio, pero no quería terminar tan pronto así que volvió en su recorrido hasta llegar a la boca de su amado y atraparla en un apasionado pero cariñoso beso...

Mientras aprovecho el rubio para quitarle la camisa y acariciar la espalda del moreno...

#te amo seto

#yo tambien te amo mi lindo cachorrito

Se volvieron a besar pero esto provoco que sus ya erguidos miembros que sobresalían del pantalón se rozaran provocando una sensación indescriptible que fue expresada mediante un gemido

#aaaaaa creo que necesito ayuda aya abajo

#tan pronto?

#seto

#esta bien te ayudare siempre y cuando me lo pidas

#que eso ni loco

#a no-pego su cuerpo con el del rubio provocando que de nuevo sus miembros rozaran

#aaaa si

#Entonces?

#esta bien

#no te escucho

#solo por esta ves pero veras que mañana será mi turno de torturarte

#por eso dijiste mañana, pero es hoy así que no te escucho

#por favor...

#por favor que?

#por favor Seto hazme el mejor sexo oral que jamás hayas hecho

#tus deseos son ordenes mi cachorrito

Le dio un sutil beso en sus labios y bajo hasta el pantalón...

Lo desabrocho con la boca ocasionándolas larga la espera del rubio...

Al terminar de quitarle el pantalón continuo con los boxer dejándolo completamente a su merced...

Sin perder el tiempo llevo el miembro bastante erecto a su boca cubriéndolo totalmente ocasionando que el rubio gimiera su nombre...

#aaaaaaaa seto

Con un sonrisa en sus labios comenzó a chuparlo, a lamerlo y a darle pequeños mordiscos mientras que con sus manos acariciaba la entrepierna del rubio...

#aaaaaaa...aaaaaaaaa...aaaaa mas... mas-pedía el rubio

Y el castaño complacía haciendo su trabajo mas rápido, mientras el mismo tiempo daba caricias en la mayor parte del cuerpo de Joey...

Pronto el rubio no aguanto mas y se vino...

#aaaaaaa seto-decía entrecortado e intentando recuperar el aliento que en esos instantes se le fue

Mientras el castaño bebía todo lo que aquel rubio le había brindado, sin dejar una gota alguna sin beber...

Al terminar rápidamente subió atrapando la boca del rubio en un salvaje pero delicado beso mientras el rubio aprovechaba para quitarle los pantalones y la camisa al castaño...

#gracias-decia mientras aventaba los pantalones con su demás ropa al otro lado de la habitación-ya estaba muy apretado

#mmm-continuaron besándose y al mismo tiempo acariciándose

#seto

#mmm?

#te quiero dentro

#mmm sabes cachorro eres muy desesperado y eso es lo que me encanta-chupo su dedo índice y lo metió en la entrada del rubio ocasionándole un gran dolor que se vio expresado en su cara-calma cachorro y relájate sino te va a doler mas -un asentimiento del rubio y comenzó a mover su dedo en la entrada de Joey, pronto introdujo el segundo dedo que ya no le causo tanto dolor, siguió moviéndolos ocasionando que la entrada del rubio se fuera dilatando poco a poco, introdujo el tercer dedo pero este ya no causo dolor sino al contrario causo placer continuo moviéndolos y al notar que Joey ya estaba lo suficiente mente dilatado los saco y se preparo para introducir su miembro...

Coloco la punta en la entrada después poco a poco fue introduciéndose permitiéndole al rubio acostumbrarse a la intromisión...

Al inicio le causo un poco de dolor pero poco a poco Joey se fue acostumbrando...

Una vez que estuvo totalmente adentro se espero unos momentos mientras tanto besaba a Joey para que se relajara mas y no le doliera tanto...

#estas listo-un asentimiento por parte del rubio y comenzó a moverse en un vaivén lento que pronto fue cobrando fuerza y rapidez...

#mmm mas rápido-pedía el rubio y el castaño obedecía

Previendo que no faltaba mucho para que terminara decidió ayudar a Joey y comenzó a masturbarlo rítmicamente junto con las embestidas...

Unos momentos mas y Joey se vino en las manos de seto ocasionado que su entrada se dilatara y que Seto se viniera dentro de el...

Así ambos llegando al clímax y expresándolo por un grito ahogado que quedo en sus gargantas...

#haha eres grandioso Seto

#lo se

#pero también eres arrogante

#grr-salió del rubio y Lo empujo de la cama tirandolo

#oye

#jajajaja lo siento

#ja ja ja si como no lo sientes-dijo parándose

#ya perdón amor-dijo abriéndole las cobijas para que entrara

#esto no se va a quedar así mañana me las pagaras-dijo mientras se metía en la cama y besaba a su novio...

Fin Del Flash back 

#quien iba a decir que ese hermoso sueño se convertiría en una horrible pesadilla

_**Nos dimos todo, tuvimos tiempo y nos perdimos en el intento ay que tristeza me estoy muriendo en este rincón.**_

_**Flash back**_

#que bueno que ya llegaste Seto, te estaba esperando que te parece si vamos a cenar-dijo al ver entrar a su pareja por la puerta

#lo siento pero tengo mucho trabajo tal ves mañana-decía mientras se dirigía a su estudio

#siempre dices eso Seto-decía mientras lo seguía-me as estando dando largas durante todo un mes

Llegaron al estudio y entraron cerrando el cuarto para que no se oyeran tan fuerte los gritos de aquella discusión que acababa de comenzar que ya era común llegaba Seto y Joey le decía que si podían hacer algo juntos con Mokuba o ellos solos luego Seto le decía que tenia mucho trabajo que tal vez mañana o la semana que sigue y se dirigía al estudio mientras Joey le seguía reclamando le el hecho de que no les atendía luego se encerraban en el estudio y la discusión se hacia mas fuerte hasta que o Seto salía todo enojado de la casa gritando y se dirigía a la empresa o Joey salía llorando desconsolado y se encerraba en uno de los mas de cincuenta cuartos que tenia aquel lugar

#mira Joey he tenido muchas cosas que hacer todos estos días eh estado muy presionado hay un empresa que quiere destruir a la mía...

#y como las demás empresas inferiores las tengo que aplastar como a una cucaracha-interrumpió Joey siguiendo lo que Seto le tenia que decir ya que llevaba mas de un mes oyendo lo mismo que hasta ya se lo sabia de memoria

#si, si tu tuvieras que hacer las cosa que yo hago ni dirías lo mismo

#crees que pierdo el tiempo pues fíjate que no yo también tengo muchas cosas que hacer crees que me la paso encerrado en la casa todo el día pues fíjate que no yo también tengo muchas cosas que hacer como ir a la universidad ir a trabajar luego venir a hacer mis deberes, ir a mi actividad extracurricular ir a estudiar idiomas y aun así tengo tiempo para estar con Mokuba y con mis amigos y tu si tienes tantos lacayos porque no les dices que te ayuden en algo

#porque los que trabajan en la empresa son unos incompetentes y nada lo hacen bien

#así que soy un incompetente no porque déjame recordarte que yo también te ayudo en la empresa

#mira Joey si vas a empezar de nuevo mejor me voy a la oficina

#claro porque según tu yo soy un estorbo no?

#no digas eso

#pues es lo que soy según tu

#sabes no quiero continuar con esta absurda discusión me voy

#no espérate porque según aquí el que sobra soy yo-el chico salió todo enojado de ahí azotando la puerta y se dirigió con lagrimas en los ojos a encerrarse en su cuarto... de nuevo...

Fin Del flash back 

_**Y no busquemos al culpable, de nada nos va a servir, ahora es demasiado tarde, solo queda aceptar el amor es así.**_

"todo fue mi culpa por hacer le caso me volví un ciego ya sabia que esto no iba a funcionar a pero ahí voy de terco"

#señor ya llegamos-la vos del chofer lo saco de sus pensamientos

#si gracias-pago al señor y se dirigí al interior de aquel lugar

#bien es ora de dejar todo atrás y comenzar desde cero

De repente sintió una pequeña gota en su cara al parecer ya estaba lloviendo se la hizo chistoso ya que en su interior también estaba lloviendo pero lagrimas de sangre de dejar todo atrás principalmente a la persona que mas ama en al mundo.

_**Un aguacero, esta cayendo quiero naufragar lejos de ti, un aguacero rompiendo el cielo, tengo tantas ganas de vivir.**_

Avanzo a aquel lugar al parecer el vuelo se iba retrasar un poco por el aguacero que estaba...

"Porque no decidí un salida mas fácil, como el suicidio-pensaba mientras caminara al angar-por qué se me hace una salido tonta y débil y yo no soy así yo luchare por olvidar todo... especialmente a ti Seto Kaiba"

#Vaya yo creí que todo iba a ser como en mi sueño que todo iba ser de color de rosa pero que equivocado estaba...

**Flash back**

Era otoño en la mansión Kaiba y hacia apenas unas semanas que Joey se había mudado ahí

#te voy a ganar Joey

#eso es lo que crees chibi-decía mientras se la ponía a la par tal vez era muy chiquito Mokuba pero corría muy fuerte

#al parecer hasta un niño chiquito te gana Joey

#grr-por mandarle una mirada de enojo a Seto piso mal y fue a dar dentro de la piscina, lo que pasaba era que Joey y Mokuba estaba jugando a carreras a rededor de la piscina

_**Le dimos vida a nuestro sueño, nos abrazamos al universo, todo era fácil, todo era nuevo y todo cambio.**_

#hoy no era tu día de baño cachorro-mientras Seto los veía muy entretenido desde la orilla, estaba vestido con un traja de gala muy elegante de color negro(N/A: ME ENCANTA EL COLOR NEGRO ES MI FAVORITO) ya que tenia que ir a una junta muy importante pero se detuvo para ver como las dos personas que mas amaba en este mundo jugaban

#hay Joey que crees que haces

#para que veas que no es tan gracioso

Tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que Joey había salido de la piscina y había corrido a abrasarlo mojándolo completamente

#jijijijiiji-Mokuba reía muy divertido de la escena

#eres un cachorro muy mal educado ahora me voy a tener que cambiar

#rrrrrr-ronroneaba Joey mientras se le restregaba mas

#creo que voy a tener que entrenarte en la noche

#eso me encantaría-le susurro al oído para que después se dieran un tierno beso de despedía ya que no se volverían a ver hasta la noche...

**Fin Del Flash Back**

#todo era tan bello pero después el tiempo trajo a la monotonía y todo cambio

_**A nuestra casa llego el invierno y la costumbre trajo el silencio como me dueles, como lo entiendo, que nos paso.**_

**Flash back**

#entonces esta arreglado iremos por nuestro árbol de navidad

#así es aunque dudo que encontremos uno del tamaño de la casa

#jajajajajaja tienes razón-ambos chicos se dirigieron ala la puerta

#a donde creen que van-pregunto el CEO mientras leía unos papeles

#vamos a comprar una árbol de navidad

#quieres venir con nosotros-pregunto inocentemente el pequeño de cabellos negros

#me encantaría pero tengo muchas cosas que hacer

#lo que digas hermano, vamos Joey

#pero

#vamonos-dijo arrastrando al chico afuera de ahi

Afuera de la mansión

#pero porque no me dejaste que le insistiera chance y venia

#no Joey no vale la pena

#porque?-decía mientras ingresaba en la limusina

#porque la navidad no le gusta a mi hermano le trae malos recuerdos

#hum ya veo

El resto del viaje solo conversaron en donde pondrían su árbol y con que lo adornarían...

Compraron el árbol mas grande que encontraron por lo cual tuvieron que comprar un montonal de adornos pero no muchos ya que querían algo sencillo...

En la noche de navidad...

#Bien hum que rico huele

#si pero hay que esperar a que mi hermano venga

Esperaron una, dos, tres, cuatro horas y el CEO no llegaba; el pequeño callo rendido ante el sueño por lo cual Joey lo llevo a su habitasion lo acomodo y minutos después bajo y abajo del árbol de Navidad coloco dos regalos uno era para el mas peque de la casa y estaba envuelto por un papel rojo que tenia adornos de campanitas mientras que el otro que era para el dueño de la casa y de su corazón que estaba envuelto con un papel azul un azul muy fuerte como turquesa y que tenia dibujados muñequitos de nieve, en el primero había una tarjetita de un oso de peluche vestido como Santa Claus que decía:

_Feliz navidad Moki tal vez no sea algo tan grande o caro pero tiene un inmenso valor sentimental_

_Atte._

_Joey_

En el otro regalo había una tarjeta de un dragón blanco de ojos azules con un sombrerito de navidad que decía:

_No sabia que regalarle al hombre mas poderoso del mundo pero espero que este pequeño pero significativo regalo te guste_

_Atte._

_Joey_

Y se quedo esperando en la sala a que el amor de su vida llegara.

Eran las tres de la mañana cuando arribo en CEO mas poderoso de Japón, lo primero que avisto fue un hermoso árbol de navidad pero eso no era lo mas bello sino lo que se encontraba abajo era su hermoso cachorro que se había quedado dormido esparándolo de seguro...

No quería despertarlo así que lo decidió levantar para llevarlo a su cuarto pero a la hora que lo levanto este se despertó

#que hora es?

#son las tres de la mañana ¿qué hacías aquí?-dijo mientras lo bajaba

#te estaba esperando

#lo siento pero es que había mucho trabajo y...

#y que? No lo podías posponer es noche buena Seto es para que todas las familias esten juntas

#si pero no para mi yo tengo muchas cosas mas importante que hacer como para estar haciendo una tonta fiesta del nacimiento de alguien esta bien que sea como un cumpleaños pero de ahí a hacer tanto alboroto esto en ridículo la Navidad es ridícula y todo lo que tenga que ver con ella lo es...

#no es cierto-Joey salió corriendo al cuarto de Mokuba pensaba quedarse ahí toda la noche

#te dije que a Seto no le gustaba la navidad

#que Mokuba escuchaste todo?

#no es novedad que Seto se ponga así

#si pero fue muy hiriente y la navidad no es así

#lo se Joey pero Seto esta muy afectado por todo lo que hemos pasado que no le gusta la Navidad para el hoy es un día normal, pero no te pongas triste Joey mira que te parece si nos dormimos y por la mañana salimos a jugar al parque tu y yo

#si creo que tienes razón

#además que no puedo esperar a ver que me regalaste

#que me estabas espiando

#si fueras menos ruidoso no lo haría

#jajaja tienes razón...

**Fin Del flash back**

_**Y no busquemos al culpable, de nada nos va a servir, ahora es demasiado tarde, solo queda aceptar que el amor es asi.**_

#Y Mokuba tenia razón el es muy diferente a mi

#buenas tardes señor Kaiba

#donde esta Joey?

#el señor Joey se fue

#como que se fue a donde?

#no lo se señor solo me dijo que le dejo una nota en la cómoda del lado izquierdo de la cama

Sin pensarlo dos veces Seto subió corriendo hasta llegar a la habitación y corrió hacia la cómoda al abrir el primer cajo encontró una carta que al parecer era la que Joey le había dejado

Y al abrirla confirmo si era de Joey

_Seto:_

_Te escribo esta carta porque no tengo el valor de decírtelo de frene la verdad es que esto ya no funciona, fíjate casi nunca estas y cuando estas solo no las pasamos discutiendo por lo cual decidí irme, no te preocupes no cometeré ninguna locura solamente me voy de aquí y de tu vida para siempre._

_Me ofrecieron un trabajo en América el cual acepte y ahora me voy para alla. No me lleve nada ya que si lo hacia todo me recordaría a ti y me obligaría a volver pero no eso ya no, he decidido comenzar una nueva vida lejos de ti.solo te pido un favor... no me busques._

_Atte._

_Joey_

Callo pensadamente en la cama su cachorro se había ido y ya no regresaría jamás y todo fue por su culpa todo por enfrascarse mas en su empresa que en su familia, volteo a ver a la ventana y logro ver que estaba lloviendo pero no una lluvia cualquiera no, era un aguacero que estaba cayendo, era como en su corazón con la única diferencia que su corazón lloraba sangre...

El avión despegó y le hecho una ultima mirada a lo que alguna vez fue su ciudad, su país.

Aun lado de el se encontraba una muchacha de unos trece años que tenia unos discman a muy alto volumen por lo cual lograba escuchar las canciones que tocaba al parecer era español y gracias a Seto que lo puso a estudiar idiomas le entendía perfectamente.

Entonces comenzó una canción que decía así:

_**  
Saldré de viaje, me iré muy lejos, sin equipaje con tu recuerdo, no será fácil dejar los sueños, guardados en un cajón.**_

_**Nos dimos todo, tuvimos tiempo y nos perdimos en el intento ay que tristeza me estoy muriendo en este rincón.**_

_**Y no busquemos al culpable, de nada nos va a servir, ahora es demasiado tarde, solo queda aceptar el amor es así.**_

_**Un aguacero, esta cayendo quiero naufragar lejos de ti, un aguacero rompiendo el cielo, tengo tantas ganas de vivir.**_

_**le dimos vida a nuestro sueño, nos abrazamos al universo, todo era fácil, todo era nuevo y todo cambio.**_

_**A nuestra casa llego el invierno y la costumbre trajo el silencio como me dueles, como lo entiendo, que nos paso.**_

_**Y no busquemos al culpable, de nada nos va a servir, ahora es demasiado tarde, solo queda aceptar que el amor es así.**_

_**Un aguacero, esta cayendo quiero naufragar lejos de ti, un aguacero rompiendo el cielo, tengo tantas ganas de vivir.**_

_**De vivir.**_

Se sintió algo raro ya que esa canción contaba toda su historia cerro sus ojos y solo murmuro:

**_Un aguacero, esta cayendo quiero naufragar lejos de ti, un aguacero rompiendo el cielo, tengo tantas ganas de vivir._**  
**_  
De vivir._**

_**OWARI**_


End file.
